Behind the mask
by wicked lady2
Summary: this is about kurt and kitty ooh and you will find alot of bad grammer and spelling new chapter
1. Default Chapter

^ Text ^= dream  
  
Kurt sat by the pool as every one else swam. He wasn't in the mood to swim with everyone else expesly kitty ever sense his 16th birthday he started to become more and more attracted to her every day. So instead of torching himself by being in the same pool as her he decided to just lounge by the pool listening to his CD player. He had left his image inducer in his room he didn't feel that he needed as much any more. He was listening to his favorite song "Du Riechest So Gut" by Rammstein. Every time the heard that song he thought of kitty. A wicked smile crossed his lips. "Du richest so gut indeed kitty." He said in an almost whisper. He could hear the others splashing and laufing over the music so he turned it up full blast. It took him a couple of seconds to adust to the new volume. He closed his eyes and fell asleep despite the music blasting in his ears.  
  
^ He was in a dark wood on a little dirt path. He fowlled it until he came to a small wooden bridge. The moment he steeped onto that bridge a bittersweet smell invaded him. He could feel it trying to take over his senses, control him. All he could do was walk farther down the bridge. He had to find where that smell was coming from it was driving him nuts. Every step he took his logic and reason seemed to die. Now he was running down the bright. The only thing that was important to him at that moment was finding the source of that intoxicating smell and make it his  
  
"Hey man, Spike yelled at him, come on we are going to get something to eat you in? Are you OK?" "Yea why do you ask?" "Well you where kind of snarling in your sleep. Where you having a nightmare or something" "Something like that yea" "What are you listening to any way, Crawler?" Rammstein. It's the best hear listen." No thanks ill stick with the music that I can understand." Spike said with his hands in the air.  
  
AN: Hey every one thanks for reading my story. I hope you all will review. I need a title so if you have an idea please tell me. The dream will make more sense if you have ever heard the song 'Du Riechest So Gut' and have read the translation if you cant understand German like me. A special thanks to Ben cause he sent me that song and it gave me the idea for this story. Soooooooooooo please review I'm not too proud to beg. If I get 5 good reviews telling me to continue than I will. 


	2. chapter 2

AN: Hey thanks to all who reviewed I love you all but in a non-sexual way J 

I haven thought of a name yet so I'm depending on you!!!! 

Well anyway………………….

Kurt wandered up to hid room to put away his CD player and grad his image inducer. "Great, he said to himself, now I have to go down and pretend to be happy and carefree." Kurt wasn't as happy as he let every one believe, in fact most of the time he felt pretty depressed. He couldn't stand the way he looked and he didn't like hiding behind the inducer. And no matter how hare he tried he didn't feel like he belonged. He put the inducer around his wrist and tried to turn it one. Nothing happened. "Damm it" He tried it again. Nothing. He growled and ripped it off his wrist and threw it across the room. And of course it came in to contact with his dresser merrer. Seeing the nice new broken glass on his floor he yelled in frustration. He looked down at his wrist and saw a nice little cut where the inducer was, He was going to go down and get a bandage but he thought " Well its not that bad ill live". He teleported down stairs to the front door. "Hey guys I'll have to take a rain check on lunch my inducer is acting up again but you go. Ill be fine hear" "Are you shur" Jean asked, "yes, yes ill be fine I am perfectly capable of handling my self " "Well if your shure" Scott said a little wearily. "Yes I am." Kurt was now pushing every one out the door roughly (well not kitty). "Hey Kurt, ya know I could stay and keep you company." Kitty said innocently. Kurt was stocked "ummmmmmm….. ummmmmmmmmmmmmm no you go on with everyone else" he said turning a bright sade of red which was not all that visible cause of his fur. He was so nervous that with out thinking he teleported to his room again. "Kurt wait. Oh why does this always happen to me?" Kitty said turning to Jean as they walked to Scott's car. "What am I thinking he's not interested in me"

"Are you kidding me" Jean? said a little shocked "its ovious that he is nuts about you. He is just a little shy and now you have the upper hand." Jean said with a slight giggle 

"You really think" Kitty said not wanting to get ger hopes up. "Yes I know so just Waite he'll make his move"

"Well I hope so"

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID." Kurt yelled as he hit his head off the wall "Kurt can I stay and spend time with you?" he said in a high voice. " No kitty of course not even though all I want is you" He smacked his head off the wall again. "God I'm such an ass." With that finale smack he fell backward on to the floor unconscious.

AN: so want ya think. Sorry that it took so long coming out I was at my aunt and uncles for a while. So I have had time to wright and I have a nother chapter or to done so if I get 5 reviews saying that they want me to continue I will if not then I wont. OK 


	3. chapter 3

AN: sorry I took so long to put this up but ya know how it is.

Kurt woke up a few minutes later with a pounding head ace. Well that was shier brilliance" he got up. "I had better tell the professor that I need a new inducer." He started towards his door. "Nah I'll take a walk first I need to clear my head." He teleported out side the hates. "I wouldn't go far" he assured him self. He has never taken walks off the grounds with out his inducer before. He started down the road and turned in to the forest after a few minutes. The area was lush and green. He couldn't help but feel at peace their. He walked on a small over grown path. The path lead to a large river. Along the river there was several large flat rocks along the side of the water. "Well this is new." He walked on a large flat bolder that was half in the water, but there was still enough room to sit or lay down. He sat down right next to the water. "Ya know, he said to him self, maybe kitty likes me the way I like her." Then he looked down in to the water. "Yea right look at me she's an angle a goddess and I'm…… I'm just an ugly demon who's not worthy of her. He smacked the water in frustration. He wanted to go up to kitty and tell her every thing but their was always a little voice inside him that he couldn't silence that always tole him that he wasn't hood enough or didn't even deserve to live sometimes. No matter what he did he couldn't make that voice go away sometimes it was so strong that he didn't want to live he even wondered what would happen if he was hone…. If he killed him self. He always fought against thought thought he would never do something like that but still. He wouldn't leave as long as kitty was still on this earth. The professor confronted him about this once. He had asked if there was any thing he wanted to talk about. Of course Kurt played dumb and asked it he wanted to join in the video game he was playing. But it didn't fool him and from then on he has kept a close eye on him. "Hm I wonder what kitty would think if she know that she was literally my reason for living. Oh well she will never know." 

Kurt lied back and looked at the cloud pass over head. He started to drift off. Then he snapped back. "I have to get bach before I'm missed" with that he teleported back in his room it was late in the after noon and he was starting and he was started to feel abit hungry. He didn't feel to much like going down to the kitchen (even though he could be their in less than a second) he opened his night stand drawer so he could take something out of his secret stash of junk food. Then he plopped down on his bed with his CD player.

AN: so what ya think. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all in a non-sexual way. Well if I get five reviews saying that you want me to continue I will. Until next time ^.^V


	4. chapter 4

AN: hey people hear I am again. 

When he was finished with his snack he figured that he had put it off long enough now he had to ho talk to the professor about a new inducer. "Oh this will be fun explaining" He sayed picking up his broken inducer off the floor. "Well better get this over with" He teleported out side the professors office and nocked. "Come in Kurt". He heard in side his mind. He opened the door and walked slowly up to his desk "professor I need…" Kurt started "A new image inducer?" the professor asked. "Yea how did you know. Its like you can read I'm mind or something." Kurt sayed jokingly. The professor just raised an eyebrow. "Let me see your image inducer Kurt" Kurt handed over the inducer. He looked at it in a disapproving way. "Well this will take a while to fix. Kurt?" the professor asked in a concerned way. "How did you get that cut on your wrist?" Kurt looked down at is inner wrist and there was a cut across it where the inducer was. He could only imagen what the professor was thinking. "Oh that, he said little nervious, I got that from where I was in the danger room. You know how Logan gets." The professor knew he was lying. And Kurt himself didn't know why he didn't just tell the truth. "Well, Kurt sayed in a effort to escape, I'll be seeing you. He turned towards the door. But the professor stopped him. "Kurt is their anything you want to talk about?" "No nothing" he said with out even turing around. He just wanted to leave. He ported to his before the professor could reply. He looked down at his wrist and saw how that could be misinterpreted. Just then he hear a knock on his door. "Its open" He yelled. He turned around and to his surprise he saw Kitty standing there. He just stood their with his mouth hanging open like a moron (a cute one at that) "Um Kurt your good at history right?" she asked looking at her feet. "Yea….history…..Good" she sayed his German accent coming in a little stronger than normal. "I was wondering if you would want to help me with his assignment after dinner?" "Yea I would love to" he sayed regaing his composer. "Great see you then." With that she turned and fazed out the door. And for once in his life he was had to him.

AN: soo what ya think??? I hope you like it. I hope you don't mind if I through in a little lemon or something in future chapters. If you don't want one then tell me. As always if I get 5 reviews ill continue (and yes JDH3 I'm very fond of the number 5 ;) )


	5. chapter 5

Kurt sat staring at his plate of food. His stomach was in knots. He kept glancing at kitty from across the table. Unfortunly for him he was siting next to Logan. "What's wrong with you kid?" he asked seeming more annoyed than concerned. "What" Kurt said nervously "nothing why." "Oh no reason its just you smell like fear." He said amused. "Vat!!! No I don't" Kurt said his accent coming in a little stronger than he intended did. Logan chuckled and turned back to his food.

One by one the students began to leave the table. Kurt stood up. He was tired to pushing food around on his plate. Um… Kitty when you want some help with that assessment just comes up to um…. My room." Kurt didn't wait for a reply before he ported up to his room. Kurt passed by his door waiting for kitty. The minutes seemed to crawl by. He started to think "oh no what if she isn't coming and all. What if she knows how I feel about her and this is some kind of joke" he stopped pacing and looked nervously at the door. "Yea I bet she's down their right now laughing at me." He felt his heart drop to his feet and he sudly felt sick. He turned towards the window "Maybe some fresh air will help." He said to him self. But to his surprise he got a reply. "Yea it is kinda stuffy in hear. Kurt froze and slowly turned around there was kitty hugging her history book and note pood to her chest. "Hey" she said blushing "Um…..Hey" Kurt said nervous. "Hear well………um there really isn't to many places to sit down." He said. "Oh that's OK" kitty said walking over to the bed and sat down and motioned for him to do the same. "Oh god" he thought "I'm not going to make it through this." He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he sat down next to her. He felt extremely ockward even in his own room. The whole thing went on pretty uneventful. Kurt calmed down enouf to help kitty fill out a study guide and giver her some tips to help her remember some dates. Then at about 8:30 her watch started to beep. "Oh no" she said as a look of disappointment spread across her face. "What some thing wrong" Kurt asked 

"I have to go I have to meet some one" she couldn't meet his eyes as she said this. "Oh" Kurt said trying not to sound to heart broken. "Who?" "Um……..I have to go." Kitty grabbed her things and left with out another word. Kurt stared at the wall she had just run through. That sick feeling started to creep back in to his stomach again but this time it was so strong he ran to the bathroom thankfully it wasn't to far down the hall. "Oh god what was I thinking," he asked his reflection in the mirror " that she would through her self that me?' He gave him self a look of disgust and splashed cold water on his face. For a moment he though about following kitty and who ever this guy was. "No if I was caught Kitty would never talk to me agin. But how dare he take his kitty." He stooped and went over what he just said. He knows kitty wasn't his but it felt so good to say.

A.N: he every one im soooo sorry that it took so long to put this chapter up and I know it wasn't all that good eather but I got a new boyfrend and he is so hot. Hehehehehe so I guess I have been a little distracted. FORGIVE ME PLEASE. Well any way you know the drill 5 good reviews and ill start on the next chapter


	6. chapter 6

Kurt left the bathroom 10 minutes later. He walked back to his room he looked around his room for something to take his mind off Kitty. He decided that the best way to do that was to blast his stereo. But that lasted all of 3 minutes before Scott was pounding on his door, yelling ant him to turn it down. Kurt growled in the back of his thought. He was not in the mood to deal with Scott so he turned off his stereo and ported up to the roof. He on his back and gassed up at the moon, his ears still pounding from the music. He liked it up there on the roof late at night. It seemed like that was the only place he felt safe. He felt so distant from every one and he liked it. Not that he wouldn't mind being around people but he thought "If they don't go out of there was to be with me than why should I." He sighed and looked at his wrist. He could barly make out the cut that the professor seemed to be worried about. It wasn't bleeding it was just raw. He grabbed this wrist with his other hand and ran his thumb across it. The pain was dull and he hardly even noticed it. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small pocketknife and pulled out the blade. He liked the way it looked in the moonlight. "What if I… I mean it's already started. Its what every one expects right." He thought. He kept thinking of Kitty and how she ran from him to go meet some one else. He brought the blade to his wrist but then the jabbed the knife into the roof. Kurt sat up and looked that the knife sticking out of the roof. "God was I really going to do it." He asked him self. He let out a ragged breath. His mind was swimming of images of Kitty and his parents. He couldn't think straight. Without thinking he teleported to the place beside the river that he found. The sound of the running water calmed him. He walked to the shore and sat down with his back against one of the large flat rocks. He let his hand fall into the water. He suddly felt extremely drowsy. He pulled his hand out of the water and ran it over the face, then closed closed his eyes and let sleep consume him. 

AN: hey every one sorry for the late update and all but I have had a case of writers block. So that's why this chapter sucks I mean really sucks bad. But if for some odd reason you like it then review and you know the drill send me 5 reviews saying that you want a nother chapter then I'll put one up as soon as I can and if you didn't like it please feel free to tell me and I'll gladly refund the time you wasted reading this bad story.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt awoke up and the moon was shining high above him. "Ah how long have I been hear? Why did I come hear in the first place?" Kurt got up and stretched and looked at his reflection in the water. He was so tired of pretending to be so happy all the time, tired of pretending that he didn't like Kitty the way he did. Kurt growled deep in his through as he stared at the reflection in the water. "Demon." He said. He got up and left walking back home in the darkness. As Kurt walked he didn't seem so angry any more the darkness seemed to calm him. It had been that way ever scenic he was little. He was truly a nightcrawler. Then he smiled at the dark side of himself that no one knew about. For some reason there in the woods and the moonlight he was proud of his secret side his demon inside himself. A sodden gust of confidence washed over him and all he could think about was Kitty he had to see her.

When Kurt arrived at the mansion he teleported inside and waked up to Kitty's room. As he approached her door the confidence he felt was ebbing fast. And at the last moment he retreated to his room. "What's wrong with me?" he kept asking him self over and over again in his head. Something in him was changing and he didn't know what all he knew was that he couldn't control it and he both loathed it and loved it. It was 2:00 and he couldn't sleep he knew the proffessor by now has fixed this image inducer and he would have to go to school but he still couldn't sleep. "Well," he sayed to himself only 5 more hours then every one will be up I can waight till then." Then he closed his eyes and was almost trying to trick himself in to sleeping but the more he tried the more frustrated he got. He knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep so he decided to go down to the training room it was the only room that was sound proof and he wanted to blast some music. He sat down on a bench and put his CD in to the cheep boom box that was in the room and turned it up full blast. After awile of just lisening to Rammstine he got board. Kurt looked around the room and thought the most logical thing to do was to lift waights secne it was a waight room. He was really starting to get in to it by the time Rein Raus came on he was starting to get tired. So he shut every thing down and 'ported to his room and collapsed on his bed. 


	8. chapter 8

Kurt woak up about 4 hours later and he didn't at all feel tired. In fact he felt awake and alive. He looked at the clock 6:30. Every one would be up in 30 minutes. He walked down the hall to take a shower his muscles ached like hell, he didn't know what possessed him to go down and use the weights but he was regretting it. After the shower he was famished all he could think about was food. He ported to the kitchen. No one was up yet. He rummaged around the kitchen looking for something he could eat. He didn't want cold cereal. So he decided on some good old reliable Raman. Fast, easy and hot. He looked around the large kitchen as he ate. Still no one was up. He didn't mind he didn't really want to be bothered just yet.

After a few minuets his peace was interrupted by Storm and Logan. "Oh Kurt what are you doing up?" Storm asked. "Nothing just leaving." He got up to go watch some TV or something by himself. "Wait, Kurt." Storm stood up. "The Professor said that something was bothering you are you alright."

Kurt turned around. "Look I'm fine ok, but what gets to me is that no one can seem to get the fact that I just want to be left along for awhile." Storm looked a bit upset at this out burst. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. It's just the end of school and final exams and all." Kurt hoped that she as buying all this. "It's alright Kurt I understand." He was surprised she bought it all. Kurt left. As he walked out of the kitchen he ran right in to Kitty. "Ohh, sorry Kurt I wasn't looking where I was going." Kitty was not a morning person. She was dressed but didn't have any make up on and her hair was down and damp form a shower. "Uhhhh… no problem Kitty my fault." Oh my god she is gorgeous. He thought to him self. He just kind of stood there looking at her for a couple of seconds. "So." She said kind of sheepishly " Are you going to move or am I going to have to phase right through you?" Kurt turned a deep red. "Oh sorry." He moved aside trying to give her as much room as possible. "Hey, Kurt thanks for helping me with that worksheet I got an A on it and it's sure to bring my final grade up a lot." 

"Sure anything for you Kitty." She looked at him a little puzzled "Huh what was that." 

"Oh nothing." And he ported away.

Storm and Logan were watching all this with interest. "I think that we found what's wrong with the elf." Logan said without too much interest. "Hmm, some how I don't think that that's the whole problem."

AN: Hey sorry I didn't update sooner just too much crap I have to do a school. Hopefully I'll be updating more often well any way thanks to the Duelist for that review 

PS 

Does any one know what a Siujin is?


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt ported to his room. "Hell, why do I get like that around her." He looked down at his clammy and shaky hands in disgust. The Professor had fixed his image inducer and he was supposed to pick it up this morning. He sat down on his bed. "Maybe if I just lay down a little.." Their was a nock on his door it was Scott yelling at him to hurry up he wanted to get to school early today. "Alright." Kurt snapped. Scott's attude lately was really pissing Kurt off. "Oh and Kurt the Professor wanted me to give you your imaged inducer." Kurt opened the door and took the watch from Scott. Scott gave him an odd look as Kurt walked back in his room. Kurt turned on the inducer. It was working great. 

It was hot out, well in to the 100s. So Kurt decided on something a little more casual than his usual attire. He roomed around in his closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans they where wrinkled but he didn't care, and a black wife beater he usually wore to bed. He went downstairs. Kurt caught a glimpse of himself in the hall mirror he looked different some how, stronger. "Maybe working out is worth a few sore muscles in the morning." He said to him self. 

When he got downstairs every one was just leaving. He grabbed his backpack and ran to find his CD player. "Hey man what took you so long?" Spike asked as Kurt got in to Scott's car. "Needed to find my CD player." Spike nodded understandingly. The ride to school was quite, mostly because it was just too hot to talk. Spike was riding up front in the passenger seat and Kitty was sitting right next to Kurt. Kurt noticed that Kitty decided to where a mini skirts today. He was looking at her for a few moments until he realized that he was staring at her. Kurt looked away ashamed of him self and hoping that she didn't notice. When they got to school everyone got out and went their separate ways. Kurt took a few seconds to watch Kitty walk up to a group of her friends and then mentally scolded himself.

He walked of toward the door and found his way to his locker to his homeroom like always. He sat down in the back of the room listening to his Mutter on his CD player until the first bell rang. As he walked down the hall toward his chemistry class he noticed some girls looking at him. He looked over to see who it was but when he made eye contact with one of them she looked away blushing. "Oh yea he thought defiantly worth it." He thought to him self. The day went on pretty uneventful until after lunch when he got to his 2-demental-art class. He sat down and grubbed his drawing he was assigned it was a self-portrait. Kurt sat drawing trying to ignore the girls right next to him as they talking about senseless garbage. Until he heard one to them say, "You mean that Kitty Pride girl." He looked over at them. "What are you saying about Kitty?" he asked them. "Oh you didn't hear", one of them said "and I thought you where one of her best friends. Well anyway you know that she and Lance where going out right?"She didn't wait for a answer, " well they broke up I don't know why but I think it has something to do with those rumors going around." "What rumors?" Kurt demanded. "Well……."

AN: hehehehehehe sorry to leave of their (evil grin) but its midnight 30 and I have to go to bed. hope you enjoyed the chapter. you know I really like to get reviews *hint hint* so be a responsible reader and review for the children. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Well everyone is saying that Lance dumped Kitty because she would go all the way, but she came back to him and Lance just used her for sex and left her.

"What?" Kurt almost screamed

"Oh yea, I saw him break up with her this morning. And you should have heard the things he was saying to his friends in Math!" She turned and whispered to her friend and they both started laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Kurt was doing all he could to stop from turning his table over. He couldn't believe that kitty would do something like that. He was so mad that he didn't even stop to think that the source could be inaccurate.

The Mansion

"So," Logan said seated at the foot of the Professor's desk along with Storm and The Beast (forgive me I don't know their real names and its to late to look them up.) "Have you found out what's up with the elf?"

"Well I have an idea," the Professor began, "do you remember when Jean's powers evolved?"

"Yes I do." Storm said, "You think that what is happening to Kurt?"

"Yes only its not happening all at once like it did with Jean. As Kurt's powers are evolving the process seems to be bring up some emotional trouble that I have thought Kurt was hiding for quite some time now."

"And what are we suppose to do?" Logan asked uncertain

"My advice is to jut let him be for now but watch him around Scott I have sensed some hostility between them. I think that we can expect a power struggle between them." The professor said

"How long do you think that it will last?" Storm asked

"I don't know."

School

After art class Kurt had cooled down a little but he was mad that someone would take advantage of his Kitty. In Kurt's mind Kitty was his and he know that he needed to talk to her but he didn't know how. After school he wondered over to Scott's car only because he saw Kitty their, Scott was getting on his nerves and he didn't know why. During the ride Kitty seemed distraced and at times on the verge of tears. Kurt tried to make her feel better; he talked with her and even managed to make her laugh even if it was laced with sadness. "So Kitty what are you planing on doing over the summer." Kurt asked Kitty when it looked like she was going to cry or toss herself out of the car.

"Oh I don't know. Probably just hang out I guess. What about you?"

"Same I never really do anything over the summer except just watch you guys go have fun." Kurt said Kitty looked at him and then looked out the window. " Well, at least this summer you won't be alone." and she smiled at him a small sad smile but a smile nun the less. When Kurt saw this his heart swelled up in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through her hair but he knew he. Ten minutes later thy arrived at the mansion and went their separate ways. Except for Kurt and Scott they both seemed to be going down to the weight room.

"Where are you going?" Scott said in a friendly way.

"Well I was planning on going down to use the weights." Kurt said trying to match his friendliness. He needed to work off some steam and he found that lifting weights was the easiest way to do that.

"Could you come back later no offence to you but I like to lift alone." Scott asked

"Hey why should I have to wait for you?" Kurt said getting angry not because of the fact that he would have to wait until Scott was don't but it was every thing, what was happening with Kitty, the way he has been feeling like he was being ripped in half most of the time, and just the way Scott acted for some reason was pissing him off.

I always go down after school, what got you interest in lifting al off a sudden?" Scotty said matching Kurt's anger

Well that's my business." Kurt spat at him. They just stood their looking at each other the longer they looked at each other it seemed the madder they got. "Hey what's going on hear?" Logan said walking down the hallway. "Nothing," Scott said, "Kurt was just leaving."

"Yea we'll finish our little conversation latter." And with that Kurt ported to his room.

AN: I know I know it has been a looooooooooooooong time but my inter net broke and my dad is in the hospital and what not so don't worry I will update more. Please forgive me and keep reviewing


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt walked angrily around his room. "Why is this making me so upset?" He wondered. "Scott didn't do anything to me. Why did I just fly off the handle like that?" Kurt sat down on his bed and stared at the ceiling like he done many times before. He closed his eyes and slept.

Kurt wok up 30 minutes later. He tried to get up and move around but his muscles felt stiff. Slowly he sat at the edge of his bed. His muscles were sore and his joints ached. Kurt lifted his arm up. They had gotten bigger. The muscles could be seen under his blue fur. Kurt smiled to himself. "All those nights in the weight room is paying off." He thought to him self.

He looked up and saw his reflection in the broken mirror. A familiar wave of self-hatred washed over him. He heard the voices of his childhood calling him freak and monster. His face became hot with anger. He hated them for their ignorance he hated himself even more because he thought that he was the monster that every one feared back in his homeland. He was tired of hiding. He has been hiding all his life. Hiding behind the image inducer and a mask of religion. Tired of hiding his real feelings. All the anger, but he didn't want everyone to look at him differently. He would have to keep it up.

Kurt got up and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. On his way he passed by Kitty's door it was cracked open Kurt couldn't resist looking in. Kitty was lying there on her bed sleeping her eyes were all red and puffy like she had cried her self to sleep. Kurt looked away from her he couldn't stand to see her like that. It made him angry. "Maybe that's why I went off on Scott." He thought to him self. Kurt didn't think that Kitty was upset that Lance had broken up with her. He had a feeling that it was something else. He had no idea what but he would find out.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by Scott's voice. "Hey what are you doing?"

Kurt looked up at him "Nothing." He said in his false cheerful voice. Scott was taken back by this he thought that he would still be mad. "Look about after school I was just in a bad mood sorry man."

"Yea no problem. I can get like that to." Scott was relived that the confrontation was sorted out. "So what are you up to?"

"Nothing," Kurt said, "I think I'll go for a walk later."

AN: Hey I know its been a long time sense I updated sorry bout that but every things is all straighten out now so I should be updating sooner. So give me a review why don't ya?


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt woke up a few minutes later. "That wasn't a good idea," he said as he pulled himself up. He sighed and sat back on his bed. "What am I going to do." Kurt thought as he stared at the carpet. He was so angry, angry at himself, angry at Lance for what he did to Kitty. He couldn't wait for Lance to say the wrong thing around him. Kurt stretched the kinks out of his back and got up. He walked over to the window and pressed his forehead up to the glass. He likes the cool feeling on his skin. He could just see the woods off in a distance. Slowly he opened the window and climbed out and on to the roof.

The roof was hot but Kurt didn't mind. The trees in the distance looked so inviting. Kurt teleported off the roof. He ended up right outside the forest. Kurt was surprised he had never been able to go this far on one trip. He waked on a well-beaten trail for a little bit until he came to a creek. The water looked cool. Kurt took off his shirt, shoes and shocks and walked in the water. It was cold but he adjusted to it quickly. He waded in up to his waist and decided to see where the creek led. Kurt started right he came up to places that were over his head and places that would barely cover his ankles. It led him to a familiar place where the water pooled and there were flat rocks along the shore. Kurt climbed up on the biggest flat rock he could find and stretched out. The surface was smooth. It was warm from the sun. Kurt soon fell asleep.

When Kurt woke up it was dusk. He looked around for a moment and had no idea why he was shirt less and damp. Slowly he remembered walking down the creek and finding the nice napping spot. Groggily Kurt stood up on the rock and cracked his neck. He was sore; it seemed that he was sore all the time. He was cold he didn't realize how cold he was until an early evening wind brushed over him. "Well," he thought, "this is great. I am cold, sore, and not 100 percent sure of where I am." The water was too cold to walk through so he couldn't go back the way he came. Kurt tried to stay by the creek, as best he could but the trees and underbrush were thick. Eventually he made it out of the forest. "Now if I could just teleport back to my room I'll be fine." Kurt said. He teleported half a mile away from the mansion. Kurt was shivering now and had no idea why he couldn't teleport the whole distance like he had done earlier. "Damn it I forgot my shirt and my shoes." Kurt didn't want to go back, all he wanted to do was go home to a nice hot bath and then go to bed. "One more should do it." He thought but instead of ending up in his room he was at the front gate. Kurt opened it and saw Kitty walking to the door with an armload of shopping bags. They all had store names on them that Kurt didn't know. He didn't want Kitty to see him like this so he tried to duck behind a tree but Kitty had turned around when she had felt she was being watched but saw nothing. Then she disappeared inside the mansion.

Kurt slid down the tree and sat there for a few moments. Then teleported to his room. He fell back on his bed and sighed. He wanted to sleep but the wasn't tired. He wanted to be normal well as normal as he could be. He wanted to do something he was so board just laying their staring at the ceiling. He didn't have any homework to do because there was only three more days of school left and the teachers were lazy. He got up and looked around his room for something to do. Nothing. He changed into some dryer clothing. He hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. And opened his window and climbed up to the roof.

Kurt was about to pull himself up to the top until he heard some very soft sobbing. Kurt looked up on the roof and saw Kitty sitting on the roof and then stretching her self out on her back and staring up into the sky darkening with clouds. Kurt wanted to say something to go to her. But the was frozen. Until Kitty got that uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. She sat up and looked in Kurt's direction and saw him.

"Kurt? What are you doing up here?" Kitty asked.

Kurt as suddenly very aware that he was hanging off the roof staring at her and pulled him self-up.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kurt said

"Just to think about some things that's all." Kitty looked tired and sad like something was eating at her soul. Kurt went and sat down next to her.

"You know Kitty, it might help if you talk about it." Kurt hoped that she would finally open up to him and he would be able to help her. Kitty's eyes started to water and she looked up in to the cloudy sky.

"Kurt. If a girl did something wrong like had sex with someone would you think that girl was a slut or unclean or I don't know ugly for what she did?" Kitty asked with an unsteady voice. She turned her head away from Kurt afraid of what he might say. Kurt looked at her. She looked so helpless. He reached for her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No Kitty I wouldn't think that at all." Kurt felt his hear race. He turned Kitty so that she was looking at him.

"I don't think that anything you could do would make you ugly or unclean." Kitty looked at him threw her arms around his neck and started to cry. Kurt put is arms around her and drew her to him and then the rain fell. They sat there, on the roof in each other's arms in the rain until Kurt felt Kitty's sobbing stop. Kitty looked up at Kurt drenched in the rain. She started to shake from cold Kurt felt this and picked her up and teleported them to Kitty's room. Kurt put Kitty down on her bed and she looked up at him drenched with red eyes

"Thank you." Her voice was hardly above a whisper.

Kurt leaned down and kissed her very lightly and then pulled away and ported to his room.

AN: Yes I know I don't update at all as much as I should. I hope that you like this chapter if you do tell me if you don't tell me what you think I should change. And in English please.


End file.
